Speak Now
by Lilybug134
Summary: The Wedding of Hermione Granger & Oliver Wood . . . wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**So this is a story for the "Make the Pairing Work" challenge by mystergirl12345678.**

**My given pairing was Hermione and Oliver, but since I ship Ron & Hermione, I had a hard time breaking them up until mystergirl12345678 gave me a GREAT idea for what to do, so that you on that!**

**It took so long for me to post because I had it all written and ready until I realized that I hated the ending -.- so I had to go back and rewrite the ending, which took a while, and that's why it's up so late! But oh well!**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

The redhead sat in the armchair of the Burrow, alone and devastated, staring down at a picture of a young, happy pair.

They were smiling and laughing with their arms thrown around each other, the man sometimes reaching over and tickling the woman's side, making her collapse in a fit of giggles.

A single tear dripped down the redhead's pale freckled cheek and he wiped it away angrily.

He threw the picture down onto the table, headed upstairs into his bedroom, took the dress robes out of his wardrobe and after changing into them, Apparated on the spot.

The brunette stared in the mirror, taking in her appearance.

The way her hair was actually sleek and shiny; the way the white lace gown glided gently over her slender curves in a way that could drive any man mad; the way she could make her cinnamon eyes glow with happiness, masking the sadness that hid beneath them.

She had just finished wiping away the tears from her face when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear, are you ready?" her father asked.

"Yes Daddy," she whispered, throwing her veil over her face.

Ron sat down in the last pew, all the way at the end so that he wouldn't be noticed.

This is definitely _not _how he thought this would be.

The oak doors swung open and out walked the groomsmen. Oliver Wood led his way bouncing up the aisle. Ron couldn't help but feel yet another wave of hatred toward the man.

Then, out of the blue, the organ started to play a tune that sounded like a death march, and out walked Hermione Jean Granger, soon to be Mrs. Oliver Wood.

Ron couldn't help himself. His hands were balled so hard into fists that his knuckles where white and he could feel his short nails pressing into his skin; the tips of his ears were nearing maroon; his stomach was flipping in unnatural ways; tears began to well up in his eyes.

The small, squeaky wizard began to speak his script: addressing the audience, addressing the families, exchanging the fond gestures.

Then Ron heard the words, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace," and he knew that this was it.

He was not the type of guy to barge in on such an occasion that requires a white veil, but then again, Hermione was not the type of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy.

Ron stood up with shaky hands, everyone in the room staring at him, including Hermione.

He took a deep breath and went on with what he had practiced for the last twelve hours.

"Hermione, you can't do this. I love you, and I don't want you making the biggest mistake of your life. Don't say yes, just get out now, while you can. Oliver's a great guy and all, but you two aren't meant for each other, and everyone knows it. So listen, you go back into the dressing room, get that dress off of you, and I'll meet you out front where we can leave," he said, surprised he managed to say all that without fainting.

Hermione simply smiled and ran out a door at the back of the church.

Ron waited outside, and soon came Hermione, still clutching Oliver's arm.

"What's this?" the redhead asked, devastated.

"You see Ron, we love each other, and there's nothing you can do to break us up! Besides, you are nothing…nothing…_nothing…_" Hermione cooed, turning into the Horcrux Hermione that Ron had destroyed so many years ago.

She then kissed Oliver soundly on the lips, much to Ron's dismay.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Hermione was supposed to be running off into the sunset with him, thanking him for stopping her from making the biggest decision of her life! What was wrong? Why was everything suddenly fading? What was going on?

Ronald Weasley woke in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat, Hermione lying next to him, cuddled against his side.

He looked on his hand and saw a shiny wedding ring; Hermione had a matching one on her finger as well.

Ron shook the brunette, trying to wake her up.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" he said, shaking her more and more violently with each passing moment.

"What do you want, Ronald? I just got done putting Hugo back to sleep!" she scolded groggily.

"Hugo?" he asked dimly.

"Yes, Hugo! Our son? Honestly Ron, what has gotten into you?" she mumbled into her pillow.

Oh yeah…he had a son!

"Hermione, do you love me?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, now turning to look at him.

"Do you love me!" he asked urgently.

"Yes, of course I love you! Why wouldn't I?" she asked, on the verge of falling asleep again.

"No…nothing…never mind. Goodnight, love," he said, then leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Ronald," Hermione replied, now talking to her pillow.

* * *

**P.S. Yes it was a songfic! This was my first songfic so please tell me how I did! I used the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an author's note, and any hate over it can be left in a review if you so choose. **

**I wanted to announce that I am going to be starting a project, most likely later this year or at the beginning of 2014, where I will be writing a story once a week to whoever sends a request in. **

**Now, some of you may have heard of a forum called the Gift Giving Extravaganza of 2013, and I will confirm that this is **_**similar. **_**The only difference between my little project and the extravaganza is that in the story that I write for you, you don't have to simply chose a pairing and expect a fluffy story to come out of it. In my little project, you can request absolutely anything you want. Here are some examples: **

**1) I want a fic about Harry and Draco having a verbal fight post-Hogwarts in Diagon Alley with their families present. At some point, I want their wives to intervene. All in all, I just want it very dramatic and catty.**

**2) I want a funny AU fic of Voldemort trying to be a muggle. **

**3) I want a cute little drabble with the next-gen Potter-Weasley cousins using my head canon of, "Every Sunday, all of the Potter-Weasley cousins would get together and have lunch at the Burrow. None of them would miss it for the world." I also want you to use the prompts ice cream, feather, and screaming. Be sure to include some Teddy/Victorie.**

**See, in the Gift Giving Extravaganza, you can only request pairings. In mine, you can request any amount of characters (please try to keep it a reasonable number), any genre, any rating, and you can tell me any scenario and any prompts you want me to use; you can even request that it be based off a song if that floats your boat. **

**Don't freak out if you don't know exactly what you want. You can simply send me some pairings or even individual characters that you like and we'll work something out together. It's a gift, so I really want you to like it!**

**All you have to do if you want a story written for you one week, just PM requesting anything you like. If Dumbledore & Giant Squid love is what you want set to the song Johnny & June by Heidi Newfield (a great song by the way), then just say that and I'd be happy to add it to my que. **

**So, start sending in your requests!**

**P.S. If you want your story on a certain week, like on the week of your birthday or something, just tell me and it shall be done! **


End file.
